Ecaflip/Agility/2
Introduction An Agility Ecaflip Build. Characteristics Soft Caps Ecaflip Characteristics Raising Characteristics So... what should you put your points on? well me personally i'm scrolling strength, agility, and chance on my Ecaflip (see Characteristic Scroll, but if your one of the few who just want to try a build out and don't have any high level characters to gather the resources needed then agility and vitality is the way to go. Spells Class spells Level 1 - 6 Train on the arachnee in the tutorial for lvl's 1-3 if you are p2p, 1-5 if you aren't or don't have 1000 kamas. If you are p2p and have 1000 kamas do the "Pandala: An Island Like No Other" quest this should get you to lvl 5 or 6. If you are scrolling like me, save your characteristic points until you are done scrolling. If not, then pump agility for now. Also, save your Spell Points for the spell that is coming at level 6. '' Note: I'd recommend scrolling agility to 75 and chance (to help with lvling) to 50 or higher if you are making a strictly agility build and can afford it and pump vitality and agility after that. If you cant afford it, just use the above recommendation. you should at least scroll chance to 25 as it's inexpensive ^^. Level 6 - 11 if you got lvl 6 from doing the quest then you should now you have Bluff your bread and butter leveling spell, (Honestly, don't listen to anybody, this is an AWESOME spell for lvling you Ecaflip) put it to lvl 3 and lets get on with the lvling. So what are we lvling on now? well if you have a Young Adventurer Set and a decent Minimino run off to the treechnid forest boarder and face single lvl 23 Treechnids. These are an awesome source of xp at low levels and are pretty easy to kill(you should lvl about every fight until lvl 12). If you don't have that stuff, head over to tofu's corner and surrounding areas and kill gobballs, larva and tofu until lvl 11. Continue saving your points if this is a temp build, or continue to pump agility. Get Bluff to level 4 at lvl 7 for extra damage. Don't lvl any other spells. Level 11 - 38 If you haven't started on single lvl 23 treechnids yet, then now is the time to do so, easy experience and you should be leveling about every 2 - 8 fights depending on lvl and or wisdom. fight these until about level 23-25 or the experience gets really bad for you and then upgrade to single treechnids and flowers etc. until about level 38. you get Clover at lvl 13 you'll max this spell eventually, but save all your points until lvl 21 for Feline's Leap. This spell will help you to face more than 1 level 23 Treechnid, you can put it to only level 3 if you want to save some spell points. After getting Feline's Leap there are many routes you can go: 1. Max Feline's Leap. 2. Put Feline's Leap to level 3 and max Clover by lvl 24 (although you wont need the extra crits for now... so it's totally up to you). 3. Level Feline's Leap to 3 and save the rest of your points for Sword Skill, and or Bow Skill, Just make sure you have enough points for you lvl 36 spell Wheel of Fortune. It's your choice lvl 4 Wheel of Fortune or Lvl 5 Wheel of Fortune, in both cases you can attack with Bluff after so, if you want to save a few points then go right ahead, but i maxed the spell. Again continue saving your points if this is a temp build, or continue to pump agility and vitality until agility soft caps 3:1(i don't know exactly when it does) and then just vitality to 100 after that. you probably wont need more than 100 base agility for this build so that is a good indication of when to stop pumping agi and just going strictly vitality after that. but if you want to go crazy with the build then 150 agility is the maximum i will go with. Level lvl 38+ I got myself a decent Prespic Set, and ventured out to cania plains where i started fighting Fungi Masters, i wouldn't recommend getting into fights with lvl 54 masters or fights with lvl 7 Mush Mush as they got me killed many times. I also got 15-30k experience fighting until level 54 which is my current level..., so i highly recommend training there. I'll probably level here until level 70 just because i need the resources and I'll finally be able to finish equipping the rest of my Agility Equipment. Spells you should consider Maxing are Reflex (more damage on your Agility hit of Bluff), Clover, Smell if you are considering a strictly agility build, if not then put Reflex and Smell to about level 3 and save the characteristic points for when you finish scrolling strength to 125. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Young Adventurer Set it gives good Wisdom and other stats, which help out Bluffs damage. * Lv. 33: Treechnid Root Wand for the extra Wisdom. * Lv. 38: Prespic Set gives decent Wisdom and some +Damage which will stop Bluff from hitting too low. Also look to get an Aerdala Wedding Ring, a Silimelle's Wedding Ring and an Amulet of Luck.